Out of The Hangover and into the
by MadSpacePotatoe
Summary: This is the one off sequal to The Hangover. In this story I've taken more Discworld characters and thrown them at Percy, because he thinks the headaches over but it's only just begun. This story is crappy I made it in 1 hour GIVE REVIEWS TO MAKE IT BETTE


**Review**

At the end of The Hangover we left Percy wondering if he was sober yet, as he stared at the wreckage caused by the most infamous of Luaggages. But he thinks the headache's over... haha... he couldn't be more wrong...

**"Nac! Mac! Feegle"**

It was summer in the Discworldian, tiny Kingdom of Lancre. Anyone wondering through the forest on that day would've heard some very small voices, belonging to a group of thirty tiny, red-haired blue men. They all had swords the same size as they were.

_"Crivens! It be a floppy inna bigjob's coat!"_

_"Don't be daft ye wee numskull"_

_"I swear it Big Man!"_

_"D'ye think it be a lawyer?" _There were a few small gasps

_"Nay, we be safe fer noo"_

_"Shud we catch it?"_

_"O'course we catch it! Nac Mac Feegle!"_

_"Wee Free Men!"_

_"Nay Quin. nay prison, nay King, Wee Free Men will never be tricked again!"_

_"Crivens!"  
_

The rabbit that the men were looking at was indeed wearing a waistcoat. It was wondering why it was there, because it wasn't there a minute ago. It wasn't _anywhere_ a minute ago. But now it was. And it always had been. And then it noticed the Feegle, hiding in a bush. The gears in it's tiny brain started turning, and it came out with "_Run"_. It also thought "rabbit hole". It didn't know why it thought that because it didn't know what a rabbit hole was. It also didn't know why it kept pulling a clock out of its pocket and saying "I'm going to be late!"

_"Ofski lads!"_

The Feegle swarmed out of the bush and ran after the rabbit. To the rabbit it looked like it was just a slab of blue and red. It turned and ran. The Feegle sped up. Nothing like a good chase in the morning. The rabbit reached a hole at the base of a tree, and jumped in. The Feegle trailed in behind it. And then there was nothing. No floor. Just... falling.

"Whut the crivens is this?" The earth was rushing past.

"Weeeell it looks to be a biiiiiig hole"

"I ken that ye numskull!"

"Crivens! A bigjob's bed!"

"Whut?"

"Be this a bigjob's hole?"

"Mebbe a lawyer's?" there was a gasp.

"Ye ken lawyers d'nt live in holes"

"H've yu ever bin to a lawyer's hole?"

"Weeell-"

There was a flash of light and the Feegle tumbled out of a hole in a tree. They didn't wonder about this because the Nac Mac Feegle are not creatures that wonder very much.

"Thar it goes. Ofski!"

The Feegle also didn't notice that this forest was different. The trees were thicker and taller. It was darker. The rabbit was jumping about in a clearing ahead. It turned to look at them, it's face a mask of terror, and then it was gone. A hellhound had fallen on it. It was an impressive sight"

"Crivens that's a big barker!"

"Who cares? Gettim'!"

They flooded towards it, spreading around to form a circle. Then they picked up its legs and one went up to its forhead, bent down, and headbutted it so hard that it went cross-eyed and collapsed.

"Now let's tekkit to the Kelda! To the hole!"

They picked it up, ran towards the hole, and shoved it in. It got as far as the head.

"I think this is a problem"

"It's heid is stuck!"

"I ken that!"

"We kannae tekkit back noo-" A twig snapped behind them.

"A bigjob!"

They turned and saw a satyr making it's way back to camp.

"Spawn of the Quin! Let's killit!"

"Nay! Let's followit first, aye?"

**Bigjobs Galore!**

They followed the satyr back to the camp. They liked the camp. They especially liked the bigjob Mr D, because of the huge wine cellar he had under the big hoose. The Nac Mac Feegle can steal anything. Being six inches tall helps a lot. Having the strength of 10 humans helps also. They can escape from anything. They can drink anything. Including Mr D's wine cellar. All of it.Then they somehow managed to escape and hide in the Poseidon cabin. Percy was out at that point, so they hadn't been discovered yet, so they just lay low until they regained sobriety.

Meanwhile, Percy was on the beach, trying to explain to Annabeth, the concept of boredom.It wasn't going well. It has turned out the many things Percy thought boring had never turned up in Annabeth's mind. They were to afraid to give it a situation became even worse when percy heard a smash from his cabin.

"Uh... just wait here... please... ok?"

He ran up towards the cabin and threw open the door. A Feegle looked up at him. It was pissed to hell.

"Ai have te say... hic! That yu bigjobs... hic! Mek good stuff!" and he collapsed.

"What the hell..." said Percy in disbeleif. Some little blue men with red hair, covered in tatoos, had raided his bag and had found a bottle of vodka that he'd bought yesterday. They were draining it of it's contents. "Aw man that cost me twenty dollars!" His room was a mess. Sheets and pilows were strewn all over the floor. Annabeth walked up behind him, looked at the men, and said:

"Pixies?" The Feegles stopped and glared at her.

"Pixies? De we look like blonde fluttery panzies whit sparkly wings? We're the pictsies! Wee Free Men!"

"Nac Mac Feegle!" Their swords turned blue. They looked at her in shock. "LAWYER!"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuu bastard!" He leaped at her, just as the back wall of the cabin opened up with a picture. Voices were coming from it, and the picture was fuzzy.

"Erm... hello? Am i doing it right?" boomed a voice.

"Yes sir. Just speak into it" said a smaller voice. There was some clanking, and the picture came into focus. It was a large man with a big round face, and a pointy hat. There was another skinnier one behind him. Skinnier person, not skinnier hat.

"Erm... yes." He waved at Percy and Annabeth. "Hello." He looked at the Wee Free Men. "Feegles! You are in an area of Space-Time that is owned by the Unseen University and so... i must ask you to leave. If you do not, I will have to force you to leave, and we don't want that now do we? There's a good chap. You do not belong in Roundworld!" He turned back to look at Percy and Annabeth. Percy was wondering why this kept happening. The skinnier one whispered something into the fat ones ear. "Ah yes. Roundworldians. I'm sorry but you can't witness these people. I'm going to have to wipe your memory."

"What? You can't do that!" said Percy

"Whut? Ye cannae do that!" said a Feegle

"I'm afraid i can. Bye bye humans!" He waved his hand, and that was that. The Feegles vanished shortly afterwards, leaving no trace of them ever being there. Unfortunately, Arch-chancellor Ridcully of Unseen University didn't know about Mr D's wine cellar, so every camper was forced to wake up at six o'clock for 3 weeks.

Percy woke up. Out of The Hangover and into the... he couldn't remember. It was all a blank. He looked around his cabin. He seemed to know that it shouldn't be spotless, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Crivens...?" he said.

**The End**


End file.
